thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanic
Arcanic is the sixth sealing language and the most widely used language of all. Arcanic came from the basics of Glyphs, the combination of symbols to create spells. But instead of using materials such as stone, obelisks and others. Arcanic only requires only the elements it needs and the symbols printed anywhere that is ready to be casted. Upon the existence of Arcanes, the spell casters was divided into two class. First are the Wizards who practiced occult form of Arcanes, such as elements Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Second are the monks who practiced harmless, yet may become destructive, arcanes upon the elements Light and Darkness. Yet, even though Arcanes are easy to learn, its terminologies are strict thus life Fire - Fire - Water will result to Steam, while Fire - Water - Water will result to Hot Water. Also the symbols of the Arcanes must be enclosed in a circle which symbolize "The Void" or the emptyness of the spell. Arcanes are divided into classfication, thus the following are, Elemental Arcanes Is the most widely studied and used Arcanes. These kind of arcanes can be helpful or destructive upon its usage. Thus there are 2500 Elemental Arcane Spells and 6 of it are called Tragedies, thus following each element. Tragedy Arcane of Flame: Armageddon :: Bring meteor showers that can harm terrain and lifeforms in an area. Tragedy Arcane of Water: Tsunami :: Bring a big wave of water to the land that can do zero erosion or disolotuion of land. Tragedy Arcane of Earth: Earthquake :: Bring an Intensity 10 Earthquake to an area that will result to lava flow, fissures and others. Tragedy Arcane of Wind: Vaccum :: Makes air not existentent in an area. (Possible in a closed space only) Tragedy Arcane of Light: Supernova :: Bring a blinding light in an area that no shadow can exist. Tragedy Arcane of Shadows: Pitch Black :: Brings darkness in an area for a definite time. Can last for million years. :: The Forbidden Arcanes : These are the Arcanes only be performed by the Arcanites or anyone whom soul is bound. This Arcanes are forbidden because it should not exist in the world. These Arcanes are very powerful and destructive. The Arcanes of The Fool : These Arcanes are used to summon unforeseen probabilities which is likely very occult . The Arcanes of The Magician : These Arcanes are made of Illusions. Mostly are eye teasers. One great example is the Arcane of the Magician: Illusion Blades wherein it summons thousands of blades but onely one is true. The Arcanes of High Priestess : These Arcanes are divine and very holy. These are very deathly and the only ones who cannot be affected by these are deities and immortals. The Arcanes of The Empress : These Arcanes are used on males to turn into females, one very good examples are the mask of the Vanguards of Wisdom where if the one who wears their mask are males will turn into a female. The Arcanes of The Emperor : These Arcanes are not the counterpart of The Empress. These are used for people to have a total obedience to the user. One good example is Siv, when he summons his clones, all of them follows the order of Siv. The Arcanes of The Hierophant : These Arcanes are used to cancel what happen. Good example is The Arcane of The Hierophant: Revive wherein the one whom used are being revived for a time interval. The Arcanes of The Lovers : These Arcanes are used to attract someones attention without remorse. Its like seducing someone to love you. Very good example is the Arcane of The Lovers: Temptation where Shar use it on the garlic bread of Siv and gave a permanent temptation on Siv to eat Garlic Bread. The Arcanes of The Chariot : These Arcanes are used to increase the casters speed. Its like an arcane that let anyone to travel to one location in a small period of time. Kyl Blackflower is the one who always using this ever since the seal was bound on his soul. The Arcanes of Justice : These Arcanes are used to manipulate the balance of the nature. The one good example is The Arcane of Justice: Imbalance which makes the gravity of a certain place to be lost. The Arcanes of The Hermit : These Arcanes are used to cancel any multiple arcanes, shortly it is a Arcane canceler. The most known of these is The Arcane of The Hermit: De-spell which used by Kyl to cancel any multiple arcanes in a certain location. The Arcanes of The Gambler : These Arcanes are like the Fool, but instead of uncertain probabilities, it summon unforeseen arcanes. Its like gambling when using these. The Arcanes of Strength : These Arcanes are used by the caster to have the power of other beasts. Siv is the most proficient on using this and likely used to change his very destructive power. The Arcanes of The Traitor : These Arcanes are very deadly and only used to one who is unclean or imperfect. Unlike The Arcanes of Death, these arcanes are used to agonize the one who is being cast upon. The Arcanes of The Reaper : These Arcanes are very deadly and can only be used on any body. All of these if casted are given an instant death. Siv is the most proficient in using this. Since Siv has a fear on blood, he always use The Arcane of Death: Soul Eater which he eats the soul of the one being casted. If this arcane is used on a mortal, the soul of the one who was killed will not enter Overworld nor Underworld. The Arcanes of Temperance : These Arcanes are used to undue any physical and magical damage taken. The Arcane of Temperance: Soul Bound is bound on Shar's soul that is why she likely cannot be killed by Siv and Kali. The Arcanes of The Devil : These Arcanes are occult, it is a brain-wash arcane. One good example is the Arcanite of The Devil itself, Drake, which she change the heart of Siv to forcely kill her to prevent any damage in Drake Central The Arcanes of Tower : These Arcanes is being used to bound a certain location or thing to the arcane itself. This arcanes are very harmful and destructive and often lead to a wide range destruction. These arcanes are likely used as a trap. The Arcanes of The Star : The most perfect description these Arcanes are one man battalion. It makes the caster to create a fighting ability that can defeat a batallion. Kyl is always using this allowing him to create a thousand Blades on his Chains of Illusion. The Arcanes of The Moon : These Arcanes are used as a reflector of damage. Shar is the one who always used these Arcanes, allowing her to defeat anyone with their own damage. The Arcanes of The Sun : These Arcanes are likely these to the Arcanes of Flame, but it allows the user to amplify his or her damage. The Arcanite of The Sun, Zin Red-dragon, is the one who is proficient on this. Allowing him to kill anyone by just throwing stones. The Arcanes of Judgment : The second to the most powerful arcane, these arcanes are very destructive. It can summon or to reanimate anything. These arcanes have the same ability to the Brush of Creation. The Arcanes of The World : These Arcanes is the most powerful. There are only two known Arcanes of the World; The Arcane of the World: Creation and The Arcane of The World: Annihilation. Which makes the user The Creator and The Destroyer of the world. Neutral Arcanes These Arcanes are very unique from the other. It only compresses physical value which can be found in nature. Arcane of Neutrality: Reflection : This arcane is used always as barrier or shield. It allows to reflect any physical damage taken to the attacker. One great example is the C.R.U.X. which the seal is drawn to its forehead. This arcane can only be broken when the seal is destroyed. Arcane of Neutrality: Silence : This arcane is used to stop the caster to unleash any arcane. Arcane of Neutrality: Peace : This arcane are very similar to Arcane of Neutrality: Silence. But instead of a person or a being, it is casted on a certain location. The Sinking City of Ahura have this seal allowing any trespassers to null any arcane summon. Arcane of Neutrality: Elegy of Darkness : This arcane can only be casted during Winter Solstice. All person affected by this arcane will become emotional and sentimental Arcane of Neutrality: Immortality : This arcane is considered as a forbidden. This arcane cannot be casted but it will bound to someone and he will become a pure immortal. Siv Valentine is the only person who is known with this seal. The birthmark of Siv is the seal. Special Arcanes are from elemental arcanes but with exceptional function as an arcanes. The following arcanes are harmless and usually use as a tool. Arcane of Wind: Teleportation : This arcane is the most frequently used arcane. The use of this arcane is to teleport a person or people from one place to another. To use this seal, the caster must think of the location correctly. Same as wind arcanes, it must be done in the place where it has atmosphere, in short anywhere. Arcane of Water: Heal : The use of this arcane is to heal wounds. This must be to liiving anything, reason is living things require water to live. Arcane of Flame: Extinguisher : The use of this arcane is to null any flame arcanes. There are only few choosen people who can master this arcane and most known are the Ashflame Clan